corpus_rahkshifandomcom-20200214-history
Toxin
Toxin is the middle child of the Trinity Brothers, the others being Bullseye and Stronghold. Appearance Toxin's original suit had armor modeled similar to a samurai. He had a short tail and only two spines. He was also green with a little silver. However, he lost this armor when attempting to help Kat and co. save Rider, Raptor, and Revenge. As a Kraata, he wore a metallic yellow and black Skinmail headband. His new body armor has been modified at the Cauldron so that a few of his armor plates don't interfere with his agility in exchange for a less armored body. He wears the Skinmail headband on his wrist since it does not fit his head. He wears a black scarf that he has retrieved from the Cauldron which completes his ninja look. Personality He doesn't like interacting beyond the small group of friends he has, which includes his brothers. He also has an appreciation for music. He is the second youngest of the three brothers, but is considerably the most mature of them. Sometimes. He is prone to keeping grudges and will sometime act on his ninja-like instinct. Skills and Abilities He has the abilities of a Stage 2 Lerahk. He carries two kusarigama, 20 kunai on a bandoleer, and 10 shuriken. In his dorm, he has 10 other kunai which are kept as a replacement. He also tends to be able to dodge and maneuver a lot due to his stamina. Relationships Family He is the middle child of the Trinity brothers, the other two brothers being Bullseye and Stronghold. Because of this connection, he will do anything to protect them. Friends Toxin is somewhat on friendly relations with Rider as well as Revenge. Claws and Wings also seem to like Toxin, but that's probably due to the fact that he and Rider have a friendly relationship. Rivals/Enemies He considers Illusive a rival since he had lost to him and his brother twice. He also hates Shrapnel for offending his brother's "death" in the first assignment with the new headmaster, Icarax. Other He doesn't like Vaalku. Bio He was born from Gorast along with Bullseye. Before leaving to Corpus Rahkshi with Bullseye, he was allowed to stay for a week to bond with his brother and Stronghold, another kraata born after them. He had lots of fun exploring and fighting and even made friends with some of the De-Matoran, just as long as they were quiet. Eventually he and Bullseye had to leave and it took months to get to Nynrah. Before they went to the school they went to have weapons created for them. Unable to pay a certain Ghost in Phantom-on-the-Water, they were about to leave, until a horde of Brakas came in and took the Ghost's tools. The Ghost gave them two spears and decided that if they killed the Brakas and took back his tools, he would craft whatever they wanted. The Brakas were easy to find with Bullseye's tracking skills, but killing them was hard. However, using the slime from Toxin's slime trail, they managed to nauseate them long enough to kill them. The Nynrah Ghost was particularly happy and built all their weapons for them. They returned often to the Ghost, with lots of money gained from other pest control missions, to purchase ammo and upgrades. One day, both Rahkshi were met with the idea (thanks to Wraith) that the Makuta were, in fact, tyrants, and they thought. If it was true, then what other lies had been fed to them. They decided on searching for the truth in most, if not all, things. However, some things about that conflicted with the ideals of the Makuta, but they thought, "if the search for truth involves justice, then so be it." After Toxin discovers a book called the Book of History that confirms their qualms, he forms a small group called the Dimir, later called the Trinity to include their brother. They later become part of the Abyss. He also received his weapons from Bullseye at this point. He was also involved in the saving of Rider, Raptor, and Revenge and lost his suit in the process to a combination of Freeze and Reconstitute at Random Kanoka. Regardless he still provided backup, albeit having been unable to do much except sprinkle some Toxin and helped as a guide for a somewhat blind Rider.With the disappearance of the founding members of the Abyss and the leaving of Stronghold and Punch, the Trinity has no reason to exist, leaving Bullseye and the suitless Toxin to get themselves into misadventures, which included the construction of a memorial. They decided to mainly hang out in Toxin's dorm until Tridax procured Toxin a new suit. As of now he and Bullseye are back in the world of Corpus Rahkshi. After the assassination assignment, Toxin and Bullseye left Corpus Rahkshi. Quotes N/A Trivia *ArcticFreeze17 intended to give him a lot of ninja weaponry, but that was turned down. Instead he intends for Toxin to slowly expand his arsenal, but limits what he can carry into battle. *Out of all his characters, Toxin is the only character of Arctic's that has been punished more than once whether it was done by the GM or the player himself. Category:Characters Category:Rahkshi Category:Students